Lenneth
L'Egérie du Champ d'Honneur. L'une des trois déesses du destin. Elle est à l'écoute des pleurs des âmes et les ramène à elle. Valkyrie est aussi connue sous le nom d' "enrôleuse des soldats tombés au combat", de "vierge guerrière" et de "guide des héros". Son vrai nom est Lenneth Valkyrja. Lenneth '''est un des personnages principaux de la série Valkyrie Profile. Elle est présente dans les trois opus et fait quelques apparitions au-delà des frontières de la série. Personnalité Lenneth est généralement une personne gentille, mais elle est sans merci contre ses ennemis. Elle est courageuse mais déterminée quand il s'agit d'entretenir ses fonctions de Valkyrie, puis comme Seigneur de la Création. Contrairement à beaucoup d'Ases, Lenneth ne tient pas l'homme dans le mépris. Au contraire, elle aime leur compagnie, et finit par devenir leur protectrice. Toutefois, ceux qui montrent peu de bonté et de compassion pour les autres ne sont pas beaucoup aimés par Lenneth, ce qui l'amène à agir indifféremment à leur égard. Elle méprise ceux qui voudraient troubler les âmes des morts, ou ceux qui manipulent les êtres humains en général. Vers la fin de Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth, Lenneth abandonne son allégeance à Odin et aux autres dieux comme elle jure à empêcher Loki de détruire Midgard. Calme et équilibrée, Lenneth parle avec un air d'autorité et de confiance. Sa combinaison de loyauté et d'indépendance est considérée comme caractéristique des enfants cadets. Ses citations ne sont pas insultantes, mais sont destinés à mettre en garde ses opposants. Elle est décrite par la plupart des personnes comme étant très belle. Il est à noter qu'au cours de la fin C de Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth, Freya se réfère à Lenneth comme l'égo primaire de la Valkyrie. Cela peut signifier que sa personnalité est plus équilibrée par rapport à ses sœurs, ce qui est tout à fait approprié. Histoire '''Lenneth Valkyrja est un personnage important dans Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth, ''Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria'', et ''Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume''. Elle est l'une des trois déesses du destin, recruteuse d'Einherjar et la déesse du présent. Elle est également la sœur cadette des trois Valkyries et est le personnage central du jeu original. Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume thumb|left|Lenneth et WylfredUne Lenneth assez différente comparée aux deux autres opus de la série, elle exécute loyalement sa tâche dans Midgard. Chaque fois qu'elle recrute un nouvel Einherjar, une plume de ses ailes est laissée sur la scène. C'est sa carte de visite pour signaler que leurs proches ont été accueillis au Valhalla, le plus grand honneur d'un guerrier. Toutefois, ceux qui restent ne peuvent pas toujours apprécier le geste comme elle est parfois blâmée pour " enlever " les braves fils et filles sur le champ de bataille. Sept ans avant ,Le père de Wylfred a été tuépendant une bataille et une plume a été laissée comme une indication que son âme a été prise par une valkyrie. Malheureusement, sans une source de revenu, la famille devient très vite pauvre. La mère de Wylfred, Margot, est incapable de trouver du travail et la sœur de Wylfred, Elsie, meurt de faim. Margot va alors devenir folle de douleur et son esprit revient à une époque antérieure à la naissance de Wylfred. Le voeu de Wylfred est de térassée la vierge guerrière pour se venger d'avoir ruiné sa vie et quitte alors son foyer pour devenir un mercenaire. La plume qu'elle a laissé derrière son père est utilisée comme un instrument de sa vengeance. A mi-chemin du scenario, il est en mesure d'assister au recrutement fait par Lenneth, d'âmes dignes de ceux qui sont tombés au combat. Il lui fait face à deux fins sur trois dans le jeu. Une fin implique le mercenaire lui faisant face avec des pouvoirs demi-renfrocés. Elle le met en garde pour cesser de dépendre de l'énergie noire et de se repentir . Toutefois, ses paroles ne suffisent pas à le calmer et les lames des épées se heurtent. Dans la fin B, au cours de leur combat, elle est protégée par un de ses Einherjar, qui se révèle être Thyodor, le père de Wylfred.thumb Le combat terminée, Ailyth exige le juste prix du pacte fait entre Wylfred et Hel, elle prend Thyodor. Lenneth ordonne qu'il lui soit retourné, mais elle est consciente que ce moment est irréversible car elle ne veut pas provoquer une guerre entre Asgard et Niflheim en raison de son insistance. Elle laisse Wylfred à vivre et à réfléchir sur ses péchés. Odin et Freya notent l'empathie de Lenneth envers les humains comme un obstacle à son devoir et décident de dépouiller tous ses souvenirs, pour son devoir à son prochain réveil. Dans la fin C, Wylfred combat avec une sombre Angel Slayer (Tueuse d'Ange) forgée des vies qu'il a sacrifiéavec la plume. Voulant apaiser sa souffrance, elle se bat contre lui avec ses anciens camarades. Aveuglé par son arrogance, il la tue sans pitié, et sans remords. Freya prend son âme pour l'amener au Valhalla et dit avant à Wylfred qu'une Valkyrie est immortelle. Elle et Odin trouvent étrange que Lenneth se laissa mourir volontiers par un mortel. Afin de l'empêcher de trop sympathiser avec les êtres humains, ils décident de ne lui faire se souvenir cela pour son prochain réveil. Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth Lenneth Valkyrja est présentée comme une Valkyrie récemment éveillée qui a été convoquée au Valhalla par Odin, le chef suprême des dieux. Il l'ordonne d'explorer le monde opprimé de Midgard et chercher des âmes humaines appropriées pour devenir des Einherjar pour qu'ils puissent se battre aux côtés des Ases dans la bataille prochaine de Ragnarok. thumb|left|Lenneth découvrant MidgardAu début, Lenneth est accompagnée par la déesse Freya pour recruter son premier Einherjar, mais se déplace rapidement toute seule. Tout au long du jeu, la personnalité de Lenneth se révèle être celui d'un arrière, mais aussi une femme de bonne humeur. Elle gagne de nombreux combats et recrute différentes âmes à sa cause, mais sa véritable histoire et son passé commencent à se déployer quand elle recueille l'âme de Lucian, un brave guerrier, mais peu sûr. Ils se sont d'abord rencontrés dans Gerabellum quand Lenneth visite de la ville dans son déguisement d'humaine, qui se fait appeler Meril. Il agit de manière totalement choqué et abasourdi quand il la voit, alors sa petite amie Claire accroît sa jalousie car la ressemblance de Meril avec le premier amour de Lucian est grande, tout comme elle c'était une fille aux cheveux d'argent. Lenneth quitte la ville, mais revient plus tard pour récupérer l'âme de Lucian, après qu'il perd sa vie pour la protection de Claire. Il semble toujours choqué par la ressemblance de la Valkyrie à Platina, son amie d'enfance qui est morte tragiquement. Lenneth semble penser que ce n'est qu'une coïncidence, mais elle embrasse Lucian avant qu'il ne la quitte pour le Valhalla . Elle déplore qu'il n'y avoir aucun moyen pour un humain et un dieu d'être ensemble. Toutefois, elle espère pour sa survie dans la guerre contre les Vanes et attend avec impatience de le revoir. Lenneth continue de voyager dans Midgard, jusqu'à ce qu'un incident fatidique arrive. Lucian continue à croire à ses sentiments conflictuels pour la Vierge Guerrière, Frei et Loki approchent pour lui parler et il révèle ses soupçons au sujet que Lenneth et Platina pourrait être la même personne. Frei confirme ce fait en précisant que lorsque les devoirs d'une Valkyrie sont terminés, elle est mise en sommeil divin et vit comme un mortel pendant un certain temps. Lucian est étonné par ce fait , mais se demande s'il peut faire que Lenneth se rappelle de sa vie en Platina, et son amour pour lui. Loki y voit l'occasion et conseille Lucian d'utliser le miroir d'eau pour contacter Lenneth. Il lui envoie une boucle d'oreille qui appartenait autrefois à Platina et lui demande de trouver la deuxième. A sa grande consternation, Lenneth voit cet acte comme une violation de sa confiance et proclame que ce qu'il a fait est impardonnable. Cela détruit Lucian, tandis que Loki montre sa véritable nature à lui. Il révèle qu'il a volé l'Orbe du Dragon, l'un des Quatre Trésors, et plannifie de rejeter la faute sur Lucian. Il tente de l'arrêter, mais sa force n'est pas de taille face à Loki, qui celui-ci le tue facilement lui au combat. Lenneth est muette quand Freya l'informe de l'incident. Puis, Lenneth retourne à la Weeping Lily Meadow, où Platina est morte. Là, elle trouve une boucle d'oreille. Cela provoque une réaction intense de son esprit, car elle est l'autre boucle d'oreille que Lucian lui a demandé de trouver. Le sceau qui a été mis sur ses souvenirs se brise et elle se rappelle de sa vie passée avec Lucian. Au Valhalla, Odin et Freya sont concernés par la rupture du sceau et décident de remplacer Lenneth avec sa sœur aînée Hrist. Cette farouche Valkyrie a un plus sombre regard que sa sœur, et elle prend volontiers le corps de sa soeur cadette sans regret. Arngrim et Mystina, les Einherjar de Lenneth et les plus fidèles de ses compagnons, refusent de servir Hrist quand elle leur ordonne de lui obéir. Hrist se prépare à les tuer sans scrupule, mais son éclat de puissance est intercepté par Lenneth, qui sacrifie son âme pour les protéger. Arngrim et Mystina commencent à paniquer car ils essaient de trouver comment pour faire revenir Lenneth. Lezard Valeth, le nécromancien psychotique convoitant la Vierge Guerrière aux cheveux d'argent, apparaît et renseigne Mystina sur la façon de restaurer son âme. Elle est cristallisée et transférée dans un homonculus demi-elfe qui ressemble étrangement à Platina. Toutefois, les trois d'entre eux ont encore besoin de récupérer le vrai vaisseau de la Valkyrie, ils décident de prendre d'assaut le Château de Brahms pour battre Hrist. Brahms s'allie avec eux. Au cours de cette bataille, la voix frénétique de Lenneth peut être entendue, priant pour qu'Arngrim et Mystina ne meurent pas. Après que Hrist soit battue, Lezard et Mystina cristallisent son vaisseau (et l'esprit de Hrist) pour l'utliser comme un catalyseur pour relancer Lenneth. Bien que cela fonctionne, elle souffre d'une rupture émotionnelle intense, sanglotant hystériquement de la mort de Lucian. Après cela, elle prend ses Einherjar au Valhalla pour affronter Loki. thumb|Fin A''Au Valhalla, elle contaste avec tristesse qu'il est complètement détruit, elle parle ensuite avec Freya, qui celle-ci dit à Lenneth de ne pas céder à ses sentiments humains. Lenneth voit maintenant l'arrogance des Ases, et affirme qu'elle désire maintenant protéger les humains. Une fois qu'elle se rend où est Loki, elle dégaine son épée et le défie. Toutefois, elle est incapable de l'empêcher de détruire Asgard et Midgard avec l'Orbe du Dragon. Lenneth se désole des destructions causées par Loki, les cris des âmes éveillent un nouveau pouvoir à Lenneth. Le fait qu'elle renaît en tant que homonculus demi-elfe lui a donné la possibilité de grandir en puissance. Ce lui fait gagner le pouvoir de création. Elle restaure les deux mondes et détruit Loki à l'aide de ses compagnons et de sa nouvelle épée, Glancer Reviver. À la fin du jeu, Lucian renaît. Lenneth et lui s'embrassent, et il est implicite qu'ils peuvent désormais vivre ensemble en paix. Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria Lenneth dirige le monde de son temps et est devenue le Seigneur de la Création. Toutefois, elle sent que son monde commence à changer et découvre que la source de cette distorsion est causée par nul autre que Lezard Valeth, le seul homme qui a survécu à Ragnarok. Pour empêcher son monde de s'effondrer, elle voyage dans le temps dans les événements de Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria . Là, elle rencontre l'équipe d'Alicia voyageant avec Hrist. Elle leur explique sa situation et se réjouit d'entendre que le groupe ne serve pas Hrist. Elle s'allie immédiatement avec eux pour sauver Silmeria de Lezard. thumb|left|Lenneth VP2Au sommet de la Tour de Lezard Valeth, ils parviennent à trouver Lezard. Lenneth parle au sorcier fou et lui rappelle combien il est ironique pour lui, qui méprisait tant les dieux, de se considéré lui même comme un. Elle est déçue à ses infamies et est déterminée à la vraie justice sur lui. Il surprend Lenneth en lui disant que tout ce qu'il a fait était de l'amener à lui afin qu'il puisse régner ensemble, comme il avait essayé de faire depuis la première fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés. Le groupe le combat, et gagne. Cependant , il utilise son atout : le Rite Souverain, séparant les âmes des trois Valkyries de leurs corps. Hrist et Silmeria sont laissées à être dissiper et Lenneth est emprisonnée dans un cristal, puisque Lezard veut devenir créateur avec elle et réaliser ses rêves. Dans une salle au sommet de la Tour, Lezard flotte autour de Lenneth cristallisée, il est admiratif. Alors qu'il est sur le point de fusionner avec elle, Alicia et les autres arrivent pour l'arrêter. Il les engage dans un combat une fois de plus, mais le groupe vise surtout à détruire le cristal contenant Lenneth. Après avoir libéré l'esprit de Lenneth, Alicia fusionne avec les âmes des trois Vierges Guerrières. De cette union, Valkyrie émerge. Lezard est furieux par le fait que Lenneth a été volée, et attaque le groupe. Il est vaincu, mais pas avant qu'il ne poignarde Valkyrie avec Gungnir. Lezard disparaît et le corps d'Alicia s'épuisant, les quatre âmes qui composent son existence se séparent distinctement. Le groupe quitte la tour, et il est décidé que Rufus remplacera Odin, et Arngrim de cette époque est la garde de l'Orbe du Dragon. Brahms décide de mourir dans la tour, comme il est vivant là-bas, et un nouveau destin attend Lenneth. Il est sûr de supposer que Lenneth retourne à son propre temps, et il y a peut-être plus à son histoire que l'épilogue se termine par " tandis qu'un autre avenir attend sur les ailes de Lenneth . Capacités À l'origine, Lenneth détient certains pouvoirs possédés par les trois Valkyries. Une excellente combattante qui se spécialise dans l'épée, elle est également compétente avec des arcs dans le premier opus. Lenneth semble avoir un certain contrôle du pouvoir astral comme elle est capable de produire des cristaux et de rompre les sceaux magiques. Comme ses sœurs, elle peut matérialiser l'âme d'un humain pour être un véritable Einherjar. Sa capacité unique est de synchroniser son esprit avec celui d'un héros proche de son décès. Elle peut aussi utiliser ce pouvoir pour détecter la présence de créatures maléfiques. Les pouvoirs au cours de la plupart de son existence sont statiques, tout comme les autres dieux. Tout cela a changé après que son âme a été transférée dans homonculus un demi-elfe. Quand Loki détruit Midgard et Asgard avec l'Orbe du Dragon, sa capacité croît et se manifeste par une nouveau pouvoir. Avec ce pouvoir de la création, elle restaura à la fois les deux mondes et fait revivre tous les êtres humains qui ont péri. Par conséquent, toutes les âmes humaines sont désormais sous son contrôle, sauf pour Lezard qui a survécu après avoir sacrifié la Pierre Philosophale pendant Ragnarok pour sa propre sécurité. On ne sait pas si ces pouvoirs sont restés en Lenneth après que son âme soit transmigrée lors de la conclusion de Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. Combat thumb|290px Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth Lenneth est une combattante physique forte dans le jeu original. Elle est unique car elle peut équiper deux épées ou un arc pour attaquer. L'animation du Purify Weird Soul change en fonction de l'arme qu'elle porte . Elle ne peut pas être retirée de l'équipe puisque sa présence est nécessaire pour maintenir la structure physique de ses Einherjar. Ses statistiques et la puissance d'attaque lui font un excellent choix pour augmenter le nombre de coups de l'attaque spéciale allant jusqu'à 80 ou plus. Même si elle peut utiliser toutes sortes d'arcs puissants, elle est beaucoup plus habile avec une épée, en particulier lorsque vous obtenez le Slayer Angel Gate dans le Seraphic Gate. En outre, certains objets de protection ne peut être portés sur elle. Attaques '''Attaques à l'épée :' * Bolt Slash *Moment Slide *Vertical Raid Attaques à l'arc : *Spread Shot *Tri-Blast *Infinity Blast Tolérances élémentaires Purify Weird Soul Le PWS Lenneth est Nibelung Valesti et à trois niveaux de puissance. Lenneth dit : "It shall be engraved upon your soul!" et attaque sa cible sans relâche. Le PWS change en fonction du type d'arme qu'elle utilise. Son dernier Nibelung Valesti peut infliger jusqu'à 200.000 points de dégâts. *Nibelung Valesti (Epée) Niveau Un *Nibelung Valesti (Epée) Niveau Deux *Nibelung Valesti (Epée) Niveau Trois *Nibelung Valesti (Arc) Niveau Un *Nibelung Valesti (Arc) Niveau Deux *Nibelung Valesti (Arc) Niveau Trois Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria Lenneth est une forte Epéiste Légère. Après un peu de Level-up, elle a le potentiel pour faire face au plus grand nombre de dégats de tout épéistes légers dans le jeu. Quand elle rejoint temporairement l'équipe, elle est armée d'une des armes les plus puissantes du jeu. Elle est également équipé d'une armure Reflet, une couronne de mithril, des Gantelets de Mithril et des Jambières Vaillantes. De plus, elle se joint également avec les Compétences héroïsme et Champ de force (1000). Attaques thumb|276px|Lenneth victoire pose *Assaut vertical -initial- *Lame foudroyante -initial- *Glissé éclair -initial- *Force sinistre -niveau 51- *Plume ascendante -niveau 54- *Lueur perçante -niveau 57- *Attaque multiple -niveau 60- *Fauchage multiple -niveau 63- *Ptéro-attaque -niveau 66- *Arrache-âme -Porte Divine- Magie *Invocation de plume -initial- *Normaliser -initial- *Renforce garde -initial- *Guérison -initial- *Renforce puissance -initial- *Ruine puissance -niveau 53- *Renforce magie -niveau 56- *Voile magique -niveau 58- *Ruine garde -niveau 62- *Miroir Sorcier -niveau 66- Tolérances Soul Crush Lenneth utilise son Nibelung Valesti de niveau 2. Elle donne un éclat d'un bleu profond à sa conclusion. Avant de lancer son assaut divin, elle dira "It shall be engraved upon your soul!". Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume Lenneth est un membre de la classe Swordsman qui accordent un large mouvement de portée de quatre cases et d'une portée d'attaque d'un groupe ( y compris les cases en diagonale). Les Swordsmen utilisent des épées à une main ( light sword) et ont accès à des équipements lourds tels que casques, armures , des gants , et jambières. Lenneth est capable de porter des wearing Crowns en raison de son genre, mais est incapable de porter le et le Veleor Dress. Lenneth sort des autres épéistes en étant excellente dans la production de dégats grâce aux coups qui infligent beaucoup de dégats et les attaques multi-coups, un trait commun à presque tous les personnages du Seraphic Gate. Son Soul Crush est parmi les plus puissants dans le jeu et obtient la plus haute Attack Gauge Boost. Lenneth peut effectuer presque toutes les tâches qui lui sont confiées avec compétence. Lenneth remplace Moment Slide avec Gust Wind. Attaques *Bolt Slash *Gale Winds *Vertical Raid Soul Crush Lenneth utilise Nibelung Valesti, qui rappelle au Nibelung Valesti de Niveau Trois (Epée) du Purify Weird Soul Nibelung. Avant chaque exécution, elle dira : "It shall be engraved upon your soul!". Sacrifice Lenneth ne peut pas être sacrifiée. Radiata Stories Lenneth est tout simplement le meilleur personnage recrutable dans le jeu. Sans bonus statistiques, tous sauf une, ses statistiques inconditionnée sont inégalées . Elle est équipée du Holy Sword Gram, Seraphic Garb, and Feather Earring - dont aucun ne peut être enlevé- . La Holy Sword Gram lui donne une chance d'infliger paralysie lors d'une attaque, qui a déjà la capactitéde causer des altérations d'état différentes. Le Seraphic Garbson imprègne l'immunité du statut à part entière. Les Feather Earring lui accorde la capacité de courir plus vite que les autres personnages. Lenneth peut passer à proximité ou à longue portée suivant la tactique et les maîtriser à la fois . Elle enchaîne ses attaques à courte portée ainsi que (si le combo ne peut jamais être démarré à partir de Moment Slide ou Vertical Raid), mais l'IA peut annuler l'enchaînement à tout moment si nécessaire. Son habileté défensive (Absorbe HP) lui permet de recouvrir la santé en infligeant des dégats avec ses attaques. Attaques *Bolt Slash thumb|336px|Lenneth *Instant Slide *Vertical Raid *Spread Shot Compétences *Absorb HP Tolérances *Poison +100% *Paralysis +100% *Blind +100% *Bind +100% *Freeze +100% *Blaze +100% *Confuse +100% *Curse +100% *Petrify +100 Volty Blast Lenneth utilise Nibelung Valesti comme Volty Blast. Il n'est pas sans rappeler le Nibelung Valesti : Epée de niveau 3 dans Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth. Elle criera : "Divine Assault : Nibelung Valesti ! " Avant chaque utilisation, puis elle dira: "It shall be engraved upon your soul!" après l'achèvement. Recrutement Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth Lenneth est disponible dès le début du jeu et au Seraphic Gate également. Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria Lenneth se joindra temporairement dans votre équipe dans la Tour de Lezard Valeth au chapitre 6. Après avoir battu Lezard Valeth la première fois, elle quittera l'équipe. Lenneth rejoindra définitivement l'équipe dans la Porte Divine après avoir battu le Boss Woden au deuxième étage. Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume Lenneth ne peut pas être recrutée comme membre de l'équipe au Story Mode. Elle peut être combattue comme boss final en sacrifiant tout, un ou plusieurs personnages avec la Plume dans le chapitre 5. Elle sera accompagnée avec des Einherjar anonymes en sacrifiant un personnage et sera accompagné par les personnages jouables en sacrifiant plus d'un personnages. Lenneth est recrutée sur sa défaite au sixième étage du Seraphic Gate. Radiata Stories Lenneth peut être recrutée sur sa défaite dans le corridor de déformation une fois le boss final battu dans les deux story-paths. Apparitions tri-Ace Comme d'autres personnages au sein de tri-Ace, Lenneth a fait de nombreuses apparitions dans d'autres jeux développés par la société. *'thumb|left|248px|Lenneth dans Star OceanStar Ocean: Blue Sphere' Bien que la vraie Lenneth ne fait pas une apparition réelle dans le jeu, sa première apparition hors de la série Valkyrie Profile dans "Star Ocean: Blue Sphere" à travers l'une des formes du costume du boss final. Le boss final peut attaquer l'équipe avec " Nibelung Valesti " ainsi que le Bolt Slash Moment Slide et Vertical Raid de Lenneth. Il ya aussi un équipement nommé"Valkyrie" pour les femmes avec des icônes qui représentent les différentes parties de l'armure même que Lenneth porte. Ce jeu n'est disponible uniquement au Japon. Il est sorti sur Game Color en 2001 et sur portable en 2009. *'Star Ocean : Till The End of Time' thumb|left|244px|Lenneth dans Star Ocean: Till End of the TimeSa première véritable apparition est dans Star Ocean: Till The End of Time en tant que Boss optionnel "Sphere 211". Lenneth apparaît sous une forme enfantine de la race Menodix - une race humanoïde avec les traits bestiaux, comme la queue et des oreilles de chat. On la rencontre à plusieurs reprises avant qu'elle ne soit réellement combattue et chaque fois qu'elle apportera un ancien Boss pour le joueur comme défi. Quand elle est finalement battue , elle se transforme en son armure d'origine et les attaques avec une lance grande qui est levée lorsque vous utilisez " Nibelung Valesti " . Elle gagne également de nouvelles attaques et des sorts qu'elle n'avait pas auparavant. La musique jouée lors du combat est un remix de "Confidence in the Domination". Dans la version japonaise, ses échantillons de voix de « Valkyrie Profile » sont réutilisés, mais accélérés, aynt un son nettement plus aigu afin de correspondre à son apparence enfantine. Dans les autres versions, les échantillons sont d'une actrice vocale différente. En cas de défaite , elle laisse tomber le " Valkyrie Garb " - l'une des armures les plus puissantes disponibles pour les personnages féminins- . Plusieurs copies de la Garb Valkyrie peuvent être acquises par les tentatives de vols réussis que pendant le combat. Les joueurs peuvent également trouver une référence dans un livre intitulé"Profile of Battle Maiden", qui peut être fait référence à Lenneth de Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth étant la seul jeu de la série au moment de la sortie de ce jeu. Ce jeu est sorti au Japon, Etats-Unis et Europe. *'Radiata Stories' thumb|Valkyrie, Radiata StoriesLenneth fait une autre apparition dans " Radiata Stories ", comme un Boss et personnage facultatif recrutable au "Corridor de la distorsion". Dans ce jeu, elle est simplement connu sous le nom "Valkyrie" -une déesse de Radical- , un monde parallèle de Radiata. En Radiata, elle tente de convaincre le personnage principal, Jack Russel, à mourir pour qu'il puisse rejoindre le Ciel. Jack, qui n'a pas trop aimé l'idée de mourir, Lenneth est forcée de prendre les choses en mains propres. Elle attaque alors l'équipe et sera automatiquement recrutés au niveau 77 en cas de défaite , quel que soit le côté que Jack a choisi de soutenir dans l'histoire. Après son recrutement, elle «donne» à Jack une copie supplémentaire de la -Holy Sword Gram- la meilleure épée à une main dans le jeu. Ses compétences sont Bolt Slash, Moment Slide, Vertical Raid, Spread Shot et Nibelung Valesti qui est utilisé comme son "Volty Blast". Dans la version japonaise, ses échantillons de voix de « Valkyrie Profile » sont réutilisés. D'autres versions disposent des enregistrements vocaux à partir d'une nouvelle actrice vocale. L'armure de Lenneth peut également être consulté sur l'affichage à l'intérieur du château de Radiata. Ce jeu n'est sorti qu'au Japon et aux Etats-Unis *'Star Ocean : First Departure' Même si elle ne fait pas un apparition réele dans "Star Ocean: First Departure", le remake de " Star Ocean ", un personnage jouable nommé Welch Vineyard utilise la signature bleue et blanche dy "Nibelung Valesti" de lenneth. Cependant, elle est incapable de se rappeler le nom et renomme l'attaque comme "Nibelungaling" (" Nibelung Nantoka "/" Something Nibelung" dans la version japonaise ). *'Star Ocean : Second Evolution' Welch fait une réapparition avec le même mouvement de "Star Ocean : First Departure" dans "Star Ocean: Second Evolution", le port amélioré de "Star Ocean : Second Story l". Autres En dehors de tri-Ace, Lenneth fait également de nombreuses apparitions. *'Lord of Vermillion' Lenneth apparaît comme un personnage recrutable dans " Lord of Vermillion ". C'est une arcade, à base de cartes jeu de guerre, de stratégie, qui peut être joué en local ou en ligne. Elle peut utiliser " Nibelung Valesti "comme une attaque spéciale. Ce jeu n'a pas été diffusé à l'extérieur du Japon. *'Fantasy Earth: Zero' thumb|left|Lenneth, Fantasy: Earth ZeroLe costume de Lenneth est disponible en tant que contenu exclusif pour les avatars du jeu massivement en ligne des jeux de rôle multijoueur - " Fantasy Earth: Zero " en inscrivant le code du produit inclus avec l'achat de " Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume" au «Square-Enix members»sur le site officiel de Square-Enix. Ce jeu est exclusif au Japon. *'Square-Enix members' Le costume de Lenneth est disponible en tant que contenu exclusif pour les avatars de "Square-Enix members" sur le site officiel de Square-Enix en inscrivant le code du produit inclus avec l'achat de "Valkyrie Profile: Covenant de la Plume" . Ce contenu bonus est disponible uniquement au Japon. *'Sagagaga' Lenneth apparaît dans la couverture du jeu parodique contenu dans Segagaga " Valkyrie Frohaile ". "Profil" en japonais se prononce "purofairu Frohaile" est un troncage du terme "hairu furo", qui signifie "prendre un bain", ce qui explique pourquoi Lenneth est dans un bain de vapeur avec une serviette. Origine Lenneth peut avoir été le modèle de la Valkyrie Brynhild, qui a été punie par Odin pour aimer un être humain en ayant ses souvenirs effacés . Dans le mythe , elle est piégée dans un cercle de feu que son amant Siegfried la sauve, et dans le jeu, les souvenirs de Lenneth sont scellés par l'Anneau du Nibelung, dont Lucian détruit. Elle renonce également à ses sentiments pour lui avant qu'il soit assassiné, ce qui se produit dans les deux histoires. Divers *Lenneth est le personnage qui a fait le plus grand nombre d'apparitions de la série Valkyrie Profile et est classée en tant que personnages de tri-Ace à faire le plus d'apparitions. *Lenneth change de costumes dans chaque jeu. Elle partage cette caractéristique avec Hrist. *Avant Valkyrie Profile : Covenant de la Plume, Lenneth revendique l'âme du père héroïque d'un autre personnage principal, Cairn Russell. Toutefois, les actions de Lenneth et l'apparence ne fait pas partie du scenario de la série Valkyrie Profile, ni Radiata Stories. Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth *''thumb|left|248px|Lenneth, Platina and Lucian wallpaper''Profil : Un des trois Déesses du Destin, dont le rôle est de décider du sort d'une personne après la mort. Une déesse de niveau intermédiaire de sixième rang, son vrai nom est Lenneth Valkyrie. *Lenneth devient automatiquement non équipés des compétences et de l'équipement lors du basculement entre l'épée et l'arc dans la version japonaise de Valkyrie Profile et toutes les versions de Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth. *L'apparence de Lenneth dans Star Ocean: Till The End of Time est un peu basée sur le costume qu'elle porte dans ce jeu. *L'apparence de Lenneth dans Radiata Stories est basée sur le costume qu'elle porte dans ce jeu. Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria *Deux Lenneth du futur sont présentes dans ce jeu. L'une est la Lenneth de l'époque du premier opus qui s'est téléportée par erreur à l'époque de VP2 pendant sa visite de Lost City of Dipan. L'autre est celle d'après Ragnarok devenue Seigneur de la Création et voulant empêcher l'effondrement de son monde. *Après que Hrist se soit rebélée face à Hrist, Freya évoque Lenneth (alors en sommeil divin) comme son unique espoir. Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume *'Profil Thruthade :' Valkyrie maudite et condamnée à faire simplement son travail. Malgré le fait que Lenneth est dans tout cela, la Valkyrie excessivement songeuse ne peut pas s'empêcher de réfléchir comment elle pourrait avoir prévenu la tragédie et se tient responsable. Si vous vous demandez pourquoi elle semble si fascinante cette fois, c'est parce qu'elle est une femme différente de celle vous connaissiez auparavant. *L'attaque Gale Winds deLenneth (et de Hrist) a été héritée d'Alicia de Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria où l'attaque était connue sous le même nom. *En dépit d'être une femme, Lenneth n'est pas en mesure de s'équiper de Veleor Dress. Elle partage cette caractéristique avec Ailyth, Freya et Hrist. *L'apparence de Lenneth dans Lord of Vermillion est fondée sur le costume qu'elle porte dans ce jeu. *Les costumes obtenus pour les deux jeux Fantasy Earth: Zero et Square-Enix members sont basés sur celui que porte Lenneth dans ce jeu. Radiata Stories Profil thumb|left|236px|Lenneth dans Radiata StoriesValkyrie est de Radical, un monde parallèle de Radiata. S'appelant la sélectionneuse des âmes, elle cherche la force à son aide de quelque but mystérieux. Toutefois, son invitation à "se joindre à moi dans le ciel " se débrouille toujours pour effrayer les gens. Ses loisirs sont la purification de l'âme des immortels et la recherche Einherjar. Le titre de Lenneth est "sélectionneuse des âmes" au lieu de "sélectionneuse des morts" dans la version NA. Le titre exact est conservé la version japonaise du jeu. Au cours des cinématiques dans lesquelles Lenneth est rencontrée, l'équipe est en formation en losange similaire à celle utilisée dans les combats de Valkyrie Profile. L'attaque avec l'arc seul de Lenneth devrait effectivement être nommée Infinity Blast plutôt que Spread Shot. Cette erreur se produit dans toutes les version du jeu . Galerie Artworks Lenneth_Artwork_VP1.jpg|Lenneth Artwork VP1 Lenneth_Artwork_VP2.jpg|Lenneth Artwork VP2 Lenneth_Artwork_VPCotP.jpg|Lenneth Artwork VPCotP Lenneth_Art_VP1.jpg|Lenneth Art VP1 lenneth40. Png|Lenneth Artwork VP2 lennethexpressions. Png|Lenneth expressions VP1 lenneth103388. Png|Lenneth VP1 lenneth88393. Png lenneth3900. Png|Concentration spirituelle de Lenneth lenneth2838932. Png lenneth28933030. Png Wallpaper Lenneth_Wallpaper.jpg|VP Lenneth Lord_of_Vermillon,_Lenneth.jpg|Lenneth, Lord of Vermillon Lenneth,_Wylfred_VPDS.jpg|Lenneth, Wylfred VPDS Wallpaper_1024.jpg|Lenneth VP1 Valkyrie-profile-wallpaper-02.jpg Wall3b.jpg Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Ases Catégorie:Femmes Catégorie:VPLenneth Perso. Catégorie:VP2Silmeria Perso. Catégorie:VPCotP Perso.